Stolen Glances
by Natria
Summary: A typical ScorRose fanfic. Rose and Scorpius pine away for each other, neither knowing how the other feels, when a strange turn of events bring them together and ... their realities are put to the test. I'm planning on a deconstruction of the usual ScorRose fic, but I might just end up playing it straight. Rated T for later chapters.


**Stolen Glances  
**

She knew it was wrong. Rose Weasley pining after a mere _boy _was just shameful. The fact that said boy was a _Malfoy_ only made it so much worse. She shuddered to think of what her father would say if he found out. But she could do nothing to stop the fluttering feeling in her stomach every time he walked into a room or glanced her way in class. Thank Merlin, Scorpius Malfoy had no idea of the kind of effect he had on her. Or so she hoped.

Although there hadn't been any real animosity between them in the time they had spent at Hogwarts, they weren't friends either. In fact, Rose could confidently say that the only reason she spent any time with him was because he was best friends with her cousin, Albus Potter. The two boys had been sorted into Slytherin at the start of their first year, and had hit it off instantly. Albus didn't seem to care about the bad blood that had existed between their fathers, but Rose would never forget what her father had told her at Platform Nine and Three Quarters before her first year at Hogwarts.

_Don't get too friendly with him, Rosie._

And she hadn't. Well, she'd tried, anyway. For over four years, she had done everything in her power to stay away from Malfoy. She only hung out with him when she had to, or was forced to by Albus; even then she resisted any attempt at a friendly conversation, remaining polite but reserved. But no matter how much she distanced herself from him, she found herself only being drawn closer, intrigued by his quiet strength and cool demeanor.

There was something about Malfoy. Rose had long since decided that her father was being completely unreasonable in his dislike of the youngest member of the Malfoy family. She had never met Scorpius's father, but she had a vague idea about his character thanks to all the stories she had heard from her family. And yet, if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Scorpius Malfoy was nothing like the boy his father had been when he was at Hogwarts.

As she sat in her 0WL-level History of Magic class, Rose tried and failed to focus on what Professor Binns was saying about the goblin revolts for the tousled blond head in front of her was proving to be too much of a distraction. Her eyes seemed to be drawn to him wherever she went, and she hated the fact that she was constantly sneaking glances at him.

_Pathetic, Rose. Just pathetic._

Scorpius Malfoy could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. It took every last bit of self control he had to stop himself from turning around to face her and returning the stare. He wondered why he was being subjected to another glare from those piercing blue eyes. Had she seen him watching her during lunch in the Great Hall? He'd tried to be surreptitious about it, and was fairly certain that no one had noticed his longing gazes at a certain redhead seated two tables away from him. He couldn't bear to think of her finding out that he harbored any sort of feelings for her. She'd made it very clear in the way she treated Scorpius that she wanted nothing to do with him. He could hardly blame her; after all, she was _Rose Weasley_, daughter of the two best friends of The Chosen One, the Gryffindor princess. And he was a _Malfoy_. Need he say more?

Not to mention that Al would kill Scorpius if he so much as looked at his favourite cousin in a not-so-appropriate way.

The sound of a booming bell put an end to his depressing train of thought. He sighed in relief and stashed his unopened copy of** A History of Magic** back into his bag, all the while trying to avoid looking in the direction of the redhead sitting behind him. He could no longer tell if she was still looking at him, and he didn't want to run the risk of meeting her sharp cerulean gaze and losing the ability to speak, for this seemed to happen to him alarmingly often. He quickly shouldered his bag and, grateful for having been seated at the desk closest to the door, was nearly out of the classroom when he heard his name being called out in an all-too-familiar voice.

"Oi, Malfoy! Wait up!"

Inwardly cursing his luck, and hoping against hope that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, Scorpius turned around to face the object of his – dare he say it – affections.

"Oh, hello, Weasley. What's the matter?"


End file.
